Good Morning
by CaptianSwanRumbelleLover
Summary: the morning after they return from the past, Emma and Hook find them selves in a more dangerous predicament. (I OWN NOTHING/ REVIEWS WELCOME)


Emma woke up the morning after her and Hook returned from the past. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and when they came in to focus, she could see her dark haired pirate still asleep next to her. The memories of last night came flooding back to their kiss outside the diner, one thing leading to another after the coronation of baby prince Neal, and last night being the best of both their lives. As the sun came through the window and landed on Killians' face, he began to stir but not wake up completely. Emma helped him out by running her fingers down the side of his chiselled face and lightly down his chest. This woke him up as he began to smirk and laugh while his eyes were still closed. When Emma began to giggle at his reaction he opened his eyes and rolled onto his side to face her.

"You are Even more beautiful in the morning than I imagined you to be, Swan" he said with a tired smirk. Emma laughed at the very sleepy pirate and decided to wake him up properly by planting a firm kiss on to his lips. She pulled away and left him in a haze and smirked back at him.

"You have imagined waking up next to me before then?" She whispered to him and began to giggle as she already knew her answer. He grinned showing his white teeth and darted his head forward to capture his lips with hers. He pulled away briefly but still rested his lips on hers...

"Every bloody day, darling" he said in a husky tone and they both began to laugh at full volume. Their arms wrapped round each other and their lips instantly connected again. They continued their passion when they heard a lock snap and a hive of activity appear in the next room. They broke apart instantly and began to fuss with the bed clothes (as that is all either of them were wearing!) they began frantically gesturing for places for Hook to hide but they were quickly stunned into statues when there was a knock at the bedroom door.

"Emma, honey! Are you awake?" Came her mother's voice muffled through the door. Both occupants of the bed glanced at each other and appeared as worried as two teenagers behind a building practicing their first kiss. Emma thought about her options. If she stayed quiet, her mother would think she was asleep and might not come in, but then she might and choose to wake her up. Emma decided to go for option number 2...

"Yes I'm awake" Emma spoke a little higher than her normal composed voice and Hook darted a look at her that asked her what the hell she was doing. Emma just gave a quick shrug and carried on speaking to the door.

"What are you doing here mom" She called and nervously waited for a reply.

"Oh your father and Henry and I thought we would come and take you to breakfast after the events of yesterday. If you get ready we can go and get the good captain as well"

Emma and Hook shot another scared glance at each other and ...

"Ok sure. Can you just give me a minute to get dressed and I'll be out soon" Emma spoke again and again waited for her mother to answer.

"Ok honey. I'll wait and I'll send your father to get Hook then we can..."

"NO!" Emma blurted out before Killian covered her mouth with his hand.

"Why don't you want Hook to come with us?" Snow said with a little concern. Obviously worried that something had happened between the princess and the pirate.

"No I do, it's just he might not be there, he might be at the docks or something" Emma waffled in desperation. But what she didn't realise that her voice was faltering and Hook was shaking his head and sniggering under his breath. By now Snow had picked up on something that was not right and lowered the tone in her voice slightly.

"Emma is everything Ok in there?" She asked but just as Emma was about to reply she heard Henry run up to the door next to his grandmother.

"Grams, isn't this Hooks?" He said from behind the door. Emma glanced at Hook who was about to mime that he didn't know what Henry was talking about when he thought of something. He shot a look at his discarded leather attire draped over a chair and caught a glance at his _**EMPTY**_ rum holster. They gave a dreaded look at each other and stared at the door.

"It looks like his rum bottle. What's it doing here?" was the next thing to be heard from the next room.

"Emma, did you see Hook last night? Only his rum bottle was on your coffee table"

Hook hit his forehead with the palm of his hand as Emma dug him in the ribs with her elbow. But she quickly faced the door again as she had failed to give her mother an answer.

"Erm... yes ... I er ... stole it from him last night. He er... bet me that I couldn't take it without him noticing" She stuttered many times but was quite pleased with the lie she came out with. Hook stared at her with a raised eyebrow as if to say he would like to see her try that one day. But she just shook her head and turned her head back to the door.

"I'll give it to him when I see him" Emma quickly said to try and shift her mother but Snow wasn't giving up.

"Oh it's Ok honey. I'll go and give it to him" said Snow. Emma was about to say no to stop her mother going to Hooks' room and finding it empty but this was short lived when the door burst open and Snow was stood in the doorway. Smirking like a Cheshire cat. Emma and Hook lay there in complete shock as Snow took a few more steps to the end of the bed and tossed the rum bottle from her hand and it landed in Hooks lap. Hook looked at the bottle and slowly brought his head back up.

"Morning Hook, I think you left this on Emma's coffee table last night" She said with complete composure but with a big beaming smile on her face. Hook snapped out of his shock and slowly picked up is bottle. He gestured it towards Snow as if toasting her and gave a shy smile.

"Much obliged, My lady"

The three of them remained motionless for another few moments until Emma found her voice

"How ... erm ... how long have you..." Emma couldn't finish but her mother knew what she was trying to say.

"Since the two of you disappeared from the party last night. Your father was too busy bragging to the town about Neal to notice" Snow said as her smile never faltered once. Emma and Hook stared at her then each other then back at her.

"Breakfast, you two. Ten minutes, get dressed" She now sounded like a sprite little pixie as she clapped her hands to hurry them along and pranced out of the room, closing the door behind her. Emma and Hook went back to staring at each other and they burst out laughing. After about a minute and with tears streaming down their faces, Hook brought his hand up to Emma's face. His fingers resting against her cheek.

"Well at least we don't have to worry about getting mothers approval as she probably would have shot me with her bow and arrow if she was against me" He said before planting a kiss on the end of Emma's nose. She began to giggle like a school girl and tears of emotion were welling up in her eyes. Hook picked up on this and gave her a questioning look.

"I'm just happy Killian. Because I have you, and because I got my parents back for traumatising me when they were in bed"

They both broke down into laughter again but regained composure and managed to get dressed within their time limit.

...

Emma and Killian stood at the closed bedroom door and held each other's hand. They knew that Snow would not have told Charming and that they would have the honour of the revelation. They nodded to each other and Emma opened the door. Hook followed Emma out, still grasping hands and entered the main area of the room. Charming was leant against the wall with his back to then holding his son while snow and Henry stared and smiled at Emma and Hook.

"Ah here they are" Snow said a little louder than was necessary as Charming turned round to greet his daughter. He stood still when he saw she wasn't alone. He glanced at Emma then at Hook then back and forth.

"Wh... er What..." Charming stuttered as Emma thought of the perfect thing to say.

"The trip back was tiring and I needed to rest" She said with a smirk.

"And I needed to help her rest" Hook spoke as he wrapped his arm round her waist.

Charming continued to stare as both of them grinned. He shot a glance to his wife who merely shrugged. Charming then regained his composure and said.

"I'm going to get us a table"

He strutted out like a little peacock showing off his feathers and closed the door behind him.

The family burst into laughter and went to catch him up.


End file.
